An air humidifying device is one of the most commonly used appliances in daily life; with an ultrasonic air humidifying device as an example, by using an ultrasonic-high-frequency-oscillation, it transforms water mist into ultrafine particles of 1-5 micrometers and sprays the same into the air, so as to refresh the air, and create a comfortable environment.
An existing air humidifying device uses a humidity sensor mounted on itself to monitor and adjust indoor air humidity or detects a water level height; however, such an air humidifying device is mostly a device fixed in one position, which can only spray and humidify in a position where it is placed; due to limitation of the location, a scope of its humidification coverage is very limited, which cannot effectively humidify an entire room, and thus, it is difficult to achieve a desired humidification effect.